The Morning After
by GM Grantham
Summary: AU Companion to "Time" and sequel to Changing Fate. Eli and Chloe talk after the events of the previous night and an argument with Scott opens Chloe's eyes to her own flaws.


**The Morning After**  
By Ginamr

**Summary:** Eli and Chloe talk after the events of the previous night and an argument with Scott opens Chloe's eyes to her own flaws.

**Rating:** M

AU Companion to "_Time_" and sequel to _Changing Fate.  
_

* * *

As he regained consciousness, he became aware of something warm and soft pressed against him. The scent of apples assailed his nostrils and he slowly opened his eyes to find Chloe's legs tangled with his, an arm tossed over his abdomen and her head nuzzling into his chest. She sighed softly and then stilled again.

He smiled, brushing several stray strands of hair from her eyes with his free hand. Her nose wrinkled as the hairs tickled her cheek and he resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Mmm. That tickles," she protested softly. Slowly, her eyes opened and their gazes locked.

Eli pressed a kiss to her forehead, then pulling back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head and yawned. "You didn't. I just didn't want to get out of bed just yet."

He was certain that he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. "Yeah. I know the feeling."

She paused. "So…"

He raised an eyebrow. "So…"

Her brow furrowed in thought. "Eli, about last night…"

His heart raced and he felt a lump forming in his throat. She regretted it.

Seeing the look on his face, her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I just…" She wasn't quite sure how to phrase her question without giving him the wrong idea. "I need to know where we stand."

He wasn't sure himself. "I was just going to follow your lead. If you wanted to pretend like it didn't happen…"

Was that what she wanted? She couldn't deny that what they'd shared last night had been nothing short of amazing. The intimacy and passion had been unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Adoration and love had shined so openly in his gaze and had had her on the verge of tears. No one had ever looked at her like that before. He would give her the moon and the stars, she knew.

She shook her head. "What happened last night…I don't think I'll ever forget it." Her cheeks heated at the silliness of what she'd just revealed. She laughed softly at the smirk that crossed his lips.

"What?" he asked, the smirk becoming a frown.

She cupped his cheek and brushed her lips against his. "You're cute when you get all cocky," she teased.

"Cocky? Me?" he protested in mock indignation. He broke character when she raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed. He never had been a good actor. "Sorry, but when you tell a guy that he gave you a night you won't ever forget, it tends to inflate his ego a bit." He paused. "Well, you know my thoughts on all of this. I love you and I want to be with you more than anything. How this goes from here is up to you."

She paused for a moment and then gripped his hand with hers. "Okay."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "Really." Chloe worried her lower lip. "So…"

He raised an eyebrow. "So…You want to get some breakfast? My treat."

She laughed. "Sounds good. I should get a shower first, though. I'm all sticky and gross."

"How about we shower together?" he offered. At her arched eyebrow, he feigned innocence. "What? It'll save precious water. Haven't you ever heard of shower buddies?"

Greer had been staring at something behind him with a confused look on his face for some time and each time he'd caught Scott's gaze, he'd dropped his eyes to the tray in front of him.

"All right. What the hell are you staring at?" Scott queried, frustration evident in his tone.

Greer again dropped his gaze and cleared his throat. "Nothing."

Scott resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You've been staring at something behind me for the last ten minutes. What are you staring at?"

Greer remained silent and fought back a grimace. Seeing that he wouldn't get a straight answer from the Sergeant, Scott turned and looked around. What he found both shocked and confused the hell out of him. Eli and Chloe were huddled together at a table in the far corner of the room, holding hands. He stared at their intertwined hands and then at their faces. Both wore goofy grins and he saw Eli's eyes light up when Chloe laughed at a something he was saying.

"Easy, boss," Greer soothed when he saw Scott's lips tighten. "You backed off, remember?"

He knew Greer was right. He'd told Chloe he needed time to absorb his situation. In truth, he was afraid that with the birth control running out, Chloe would get pregnant and he didn't want to burden her with a child at such a young age. She had so much to experience yet and she wouldn't be able to do that with a baby. Besides, this ship was no place for a baby. But still…

"I meant I needed some time, Sergeant," he replied, his voice tense. "I didn't mean 'go shack up with someone else', least of all Eli."

Greer shrugged. "As weird as it is to see them together, if they're happy…"

His gaze narrowed as Eli leaned in to peck Chloe on the lips. She accepted the kiss and a pretty pink flush lit her cheeks. "To hell with happy. They won't be when he gets her pregnant and they have to deal with the consequences."

"You don't even know for sure that they're sleeping together," Greer countered. The man paused and laughed. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Scott vehemently denied the accusation. "No, I'm not. I'm just looking out for her."

Greer grinned and shook his head. "It's Eli. The kid's been head over heels in love with Chloe since practically the moment they met. He'll do right by her." Scott's brow furrowed. "Come on. You can't tell me you didn't notice." When the confused expression remained, Greer sighed. "Whenever he saw you and Chloe together, he looked like a puppy that had been kicked hard and repeatedly. I hated that look. It made me actually feel sorry for him."

The longer he watched the very public display, the more agitated he became. "I should say something," Scott said, rising to his feet. "They're making a nuisance out of themselves."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Greer asked. "Chloe would kick your ass—and quite rightly might I add—if you interfere with her life after making it clear you don't want her in yours."

"I never said that," Scott snapped. "Besides—can't you see it? She's tryingto make me jealous and she's using Eli to do it. I just want to warn him before he gets hurt."

Greer raised an eyebrow. "So she's wearing that 'I'm being kissed and I like it' look to make you jealous, huh?" At Scott's nod, he smirked. "Don't you think you're being a bit egotistical there, boss? I mean—it seems to me like she's actually interested."

Scott shook his head. "It's just a show. She's a very good little actress."

Greer stared at him, stunned. "You're in denial, man. You just can't accept that she may actually want Eli over you."

Scott ignored the Sergeant's comment and strode toward the table where Eli and Chloe sat. Greer watched him go, shaking his head. He could see where this was going and he couldn't see it ending well at all.

Eli jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find himself face to face with Scott. His cheeks burned at being caught and he swallowed roughly, half afraid that the man was going to pummel him into the ground for kissing Chloe. He didn't look at all pleased.

"Matt," Chloe greeted, uncertainty crossing her features.

He ignored her and turned back to Eli. "Hey, Eli. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well, I—" Eli stuttered.

Scott tightened his grip to let Eli know it wasn't really a question, but a command. As Eli made to stand, Chloe rose to her feet and narrowed her gaze. "I know what you're going to say, so just say it."

At Eli's confused expression, Scott paused. He'd meant to sow the seed of doubt with Eli, but with Chloe next to him it would be impossible. He cleared his throat. "She's using you, Eli, to make me jealous."

Eli's eyes widened. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. As he'd expected, Scott was jealous; but there was also a hint of hurt in the man's voice that made him feel guilty for what they'd done.

"How dare you?" Chloe shouted angrily. "How dare you accuse me of being that fickle. You made it very clear that you wanted me out of your life. You're just jealous because I've found someone who actually gives a damn about my feelings."

Eli paused. "Look, I'll give you two some time to work this out. There are obviously still some issues that you need to—"

"Shut up, Eli!" both shouted at once.

At first, Eli stood there gaping like a fish out of water, unsure of how to react. Then as casually as he could manage, he strode toward the exit all the while attempting to maintain some semblance of dignity.

"Now look what you've done!" Chloe shouted, indicating Eli leaving the commissary.

Scott's lips tightened. "You're the one who was using him to get what you wanted," he countered sternly. "Well, I refuse to abandon my principles because you demand attention."

Hurt flashed in her eyes, but the hurt quickly turned to anger. "Where were your principles when you ditched your pregnant girlfriend for Vanessa? Or when you ditched Vanessa for me?"

A part of her felt satisfaction in knowing that she had cut him as deeply as he'd cut her; yet she felt instant lament when she saw the pain in his eyes. Reminding him of his illegitimate son had been a horrible thing to do. He was a good man with good intentions and that one black mark was the biggest regret of his life.

He froze and turned away. Her stomach twisted and her face crumpled as she watched him walk away. She wished the deck would open up and swallow her whole. She was seeing herself the way everyone else did and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
